scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Nowhere to Hyde
| nextepisode= }} Nowhere to Hyde is the first episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the eighteenth overall. Premise On their way home from the malt shop, the gang encounter the "Ghost of Mr. Hyde", a known jewel thief, sneaking into a spooky house. The house turns out to be the home of Dr. Jekyll, who fears he may be transforming into the Ghost of Mr. Hyde. The gang begin searching the house for clues, pegging the maid as a likely suspect, but are pursued at every turn by the ghost. Synopsis A mysterious green ghost scales a high-rise building and snags a rare jeweled necklace out of the Movart Collection of Rare Jewels, quickly sneaking past a police officer who calls for backup after seeing what he reveals as the Ghost of Hyde. He sneaks into the Mystery Machine, which is sitting in the parking lot for the Malt Shop, through its back doors. The gang, completely unaware of this, climb back into the Mystery Machine and begin driving. Velma asks Scooby to fetch the beach blanket so they can warm up (as it's revealed the heater is broken and isn't working), and in doing so, Scooby sees the Ghost of Hyde lying down with the blanket covering him and quickly throws it back, rushing to tell the gang. At first, the gang don't believe him, but after stopping, they turn around and see the ghost themselves and flee, being followed by Scooby. The gang find themselves behind a log watching the ghost disappear into the marshes. They then reveal to themselves who the Ghost of Hyde is; a jewel thief who's been scaring the residents of a town. They track him to an old, dilapidated mansion where they fall through a trapdoor and end up in a science lab, where a scientist who reveals himself as Dr. Jekyll comes out and explains his fear of changing into the Ghost of Hyde. The gang split up to search the mansion and Shaggy and Scooby are to search the attic. Scooby finds a spider web which can apparently be played like a harp, and Shaggy finds a chest full of bats which come flying out. In the same chest he finds old costumes and a mask which he accidentally tosses onto Scooby's head. Scooby scares him with the mask and Shaggy sarcastically suggests he keep it on, before taking the mask away and locking it in the chest, asking Scooby to stop fooling around and to help him search. The duo split up and Scooby assumes the Ghost of Hyde is in the closet and goes to tell Shaggy. Shaggy opens the door and the duo realize Scooby was looking in a mirror at himself. The duo again assume the Ghost of Hyde is after them until Helga comes upon them and accuses them of making a mess of the attic after she'd cleaned it. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang find a clue, which is a fraction of a newspaper article addressing Helga as an ex-circus star who had an act on a Friday. Shaggy and Scooby find a book about ghosts and ghouls in a library and pull it off the shelf when the Ghost of Hyde pops out and begins his evil laugh. They run from him but are cornered behind a television set so they begin acts as if the television still worked. It's revealed it doesn't when it's all just an act by Shaggy and Scooby, who once again flee only to take Velma with them through the chute into the laundry room. There, they discover another clue: a feather duster just like the one Helga used to clean the attic. Velma becomes suspicious more clues may be in Helga's room, so they journey there. There, they find two more clues: a can of phosphorous paint and a bottle of knockout drops. Shaggy tries to tell the gang he found a clue himself but before he can elaborate, he's snagged by the Ghost of Hyde. When he frees himself from him, he elaborates the clue: 4 suction cups found in a fruit bowl. Eventually the Ghost of Hyde is caught and revealed to be Dr. Jekyll. He was behind the Ghost of Hyde jewel robberies and turned to a life of crime when all of his experiments failed, and when he figured he would be caught, he came up with the idea of framing Helga by placing false clues for the gang to find that would make it look like Helga was behind the Ghost of Hyde. After Shaggy found the 4 suction cups, which turned out to be the real clue, he tried desperately to get them back but ended up caught in one of the gang's traps. The suction cups would be used to scale buildings. If Helga was the Ghost of Hyde, she wouldn't need the said suction cups as she's a former circus star. Scooby performs his own circus act with the said suction cups and ends the episode by dangling from the ceiling with a suction cup on his tail. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Helga Villains: * Ghost of Mr. Hyde * Dr. Jekyll Other characters: * Security guard * Waiter * The Blob * Dr. Jekyll's great-grandfather/Mr. Hyde * Bats * Mouse * Uncle Happytime * King of the Wild Blue Yonder * Running Dog * Cavalry captain * Alligator * Multiple Hydes * Sheriff Locations * Department store * Malt Shop * High school * Marsh * Dr. Jekyll's mansion ** Dr. Jekyll's lab ** Attic ** Laundry room ** Helga's room Objects * Newspaper clipping * Helga's duster * Shirt and muddy shoes * Suction cups * Double fudge sundaes * Pickle * Apples * Grapes * Oranges * Banana * Scooby Snacks * Movart Collection * Stolen necklace * Security guard's flashlight * Security guard's whistle * Spoon * Beach blanket * Old mattress * Mattress coil * Dr. Jekyll's vitamin formula * Dr. Jekyll's shoes * Mud * Scooby's jewelry loupe * Spider webs * Chest * Old costumes ** Ape mask * Closet * Mirror * Fireplace * A Hundred and One Ghosts and Ghouls * Secret bookshelf door * TV * Ironing board * Can of phosphorous paint * Bottle of knockout drops * Movart * Stilts * Curtains * Handcuffs Vehicles * Blue car * Brown car * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * This is the first episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Several significant changes have been made beginning with this episode: ** New scenes from this season have been put in the opening and closing credits, as well as a new version of the theme song performed by George A. Robertson, Jr. (more widely known as Austin Roberts), who replaces Larry Marks. ** Robertson also performs the series' first chase song, with a new one for each episode (with the exception of ). ** Joe Ruby and Ken Spears are promoted to story editors and more writers have been hired. * Heather North replaces Stefanianna Christopherson as the voice of Daphne, continuing to voice the character until 1997. * This is the first mention of the gang attending high school. * This is one of the few Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes that seems to deliberately try to deceive the audience into thinking that someone innocent is the villain, and also one of the first examples of the villain trying to frame another named character. * In this episode, Daphne unmasks the villain. * The character model of Dr. Jekyll may have been the basis for Professor Wayne, two episodes later, in . * In 2001, Equity released the Suction Cup Scooby-Doo action figure, based on this episode. * Joe Ruby and Ken Spears cite this as one of their favorite episodes. * This is one of the few episodes aired on the Turner networks prior to 1998 that had the Hanna-Barbera "All Stars Comedy" logo (all others had the "Swirling Star") prior to being replaced by the Hanna-Barbera "All Stars Action" logo. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as a clown, and a cavalry captain; Scooby as a pilot, and a Native American. * "Zoinks" count: 2. * "Zoink" count: 1. * Scooby Snacks bribe: One box. Cultural references * The episode is a reference to the famous 1886 novel, Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Adaptations * Landoll's adapted this episode for their coloring and activity book, Scooby-Doo! Nowhere to Hyde. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When there are close-ups of Scooby and Shaggy at the malt shop, their spoons are missing. * After he enters the basement, Dr. Jekyll's shadow vanishes. Later, Mr. Hyde's does, too. * While watching Shaggy and Scooby slide down the bannister, Fred turns his head all the way around. * The mud on Jekyll's shoes wasn't there a moment before. * Shaggy runs right through the wall, leaving a Shaggy-shaped hole... complete with floating pieces of wood to delineate the negative space in the crook of Shaggy's arms. * As the gang flee the Mystery Machine after seeing the Ghost of Hyde, Scooby flees through the right side, only there isn't a door (at least, not one that's open) on the said side behind the seat-back. * The picture on the wall is just a solid blue. Modern art? * The muddy shoes that Scooby, Velma, and Shaggy find on the ironing board, aren't muddy. * Velma in the Hyde costume is considerably shorter than normal. * When Scooby is climbing the wall at the end of the episode, he has suction cups on all four of his paws and one on his tail, but when he is on the ceiling, his front paws have no suction cups on them with no time for him to take them off. When he catches himself on the ceiling with his tail, his rear paws also have no suction cups. * When Fred says "Now it's our turn to scare the Hyde off of Hyde," Daphne's pantyhose are missing. * When Freddie and the girls find a newspaper clipping about Helga in the fireplace, it reads she will give a special performance of her human fly act on Friday. However, the blurred out letters actually read Monday. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Dr. Jekyll doesn't just become Mr. Hyde, he becomes the ghost of Mr. Hyde. He makes the highly dubious claim that he's the ghost of his own great-grandfather's transformation. Possibly the most ridiculous story in the entire franchise. ** The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde novel doesn't seem to exist, given that no one references it. Yet, in it does by time of the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode, Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde, where two movies have been made (with a third on the way), and none of those movies were based on what the Scooby-Doo Dr. Jekyll did. * Fred says they ended up in Dr. Jekyll's lab, when technically they ended up down in his lab. * The gang must've seen the stolen necklace in Dr. Jekyll's hand, yet they don't bother to mention that the sheriff (or someone from the jewel department) should be called to collect it. Maybe they thought they were doing Dr. Jekyll a favour, as he surely would've been arrested, without hearing his unbelievable story the same way the inquisitive, yet gullible kids would. * Dr. Jekyll managed to plant all of the clues extremely quickly and yet methodically; unless he was prepared beforehand that someone might follow him, which is not what the Gang believed, this is somewhat miraculous. ** The fact that a trap door leads right into his lab, makes things more curious. * When Scooby and Shaggy meet Helga in the attic, she has the shadow of the slim and tall Ghost of Mr. Hyde, even though Helga has a bigger build, and wasn't the Ghost of Hyde. Perhaps this was to make it tense, or frame Helga, or make it seem like Scooby and/or Shaggy's imagination. * When Shaggy and Scooby claim that "Dr. Jekyll must have changed again," Velma claims this is impossible as she, Fred and Daphne just saw him reading in his study. At this point the audience is being led to believe Helga is the Ghost of Mr. Hyde; but after it transpires that Jekyll is indeed the ghost, it means that Jekyll must indeed have moved impossibly quickly. * It wasn't really explained why Dr. Jekyll was so intent on getting the suction cups back; certainly he had extras and with all the false clues he planted they could have been dismissed as an anomaly. (Although his determination to retrieve them was a big clue to their importance). In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo: Which Witch is Which? VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on August 6, 1996. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Movie Monsters DVD released on November 20, 2012. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season 2 | after= }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes Category:Season premieres